The use of woodstoves for space heating is centuries old. Yet, with the increased costs of operating gas, oil and electric heating systems, the woodstove remains a viable alternative for home space heating. One drawback to woodstoves, however, is the need to periodically remove and dispose of ash.
To facilitate removal and disposal of ash, ash pans have been designed which may be positioned with respect to the woodstove such that ash may be swept therefrom without spilling the same in the area adjacent the stove. One such ash pan is disclosed in the patent to Conner, U.S. Pat. No. 708,162 which is particularly designed for use with a freestanding woodstove. The ash pan of Conner, however, is not well suited for removing ash from woodstoves of the type to be inserted into an existing fireplace.